Lilurah Lockewood
Early Life "When the Gods wish to punish us, they answer our prayers." Lady Lilurah Harrow Lockewood (born on December 1st, 602 K.C.) is the youngest child and only daughter born from the union of Jasper Cole Lockewood and Amelie Harrow Lockewood (formerly Baptiste). Little was known concerning the only other Lockewood child, an older half-brother, Lord Daryl Lockewood during her youth due to a very publicized falling out and subsequent estrangement between father and son. The Lockewood family history is a shrouded and complex situation, with the majority of information coming from second-hand sources, word of mouth, and in some cases, unreliable outside parties. It is rooted in these claims and whispers that the death of Lilurah's mother, Amelie Lockewood was not an accident as claimed and written in official reports; but the work of a "curse" placed on the family. Those that follow this particular school of thought also claim that not only was Amelie Lockewood a victim of the familial curse, but Daryl Lockewood's mother was as well. There is little to no current information to substantiate these stories and wild speculations at this time. In the case of family patriarch Jasper Lockewood, there are even greater suspicions within a number of social circles. Jasper Lockewood was a practitioner of the arcane arts, specializing in studies concerning fire. His time served with the Kirin Tor was short-lived with a "conflict of interest" as the citation for Jasper's departure from the organization. After his resignation and departure, he returned to Gilneas. Outside of his affinity for all things concerning the flame, Jasper also developed what was to be considered by some, an unhealthy obsession with divination, abjuration, and later in life, necromancy. There is no evidence that Jasper Lockewood ever practiced any necromantic magic; however, it is well documented that he was an advocate for divination studies and modern day practice. When Lilurah came of age, she had already shown an aptitude for magic and the required interest. Fearing that his child would become a pawn of the Kirin Tor, it was Jasper that took the actions to send the youth to train with the peaceable, wise, and open-minded monks of Pandaria. His daughter followed a path of devotion and clarity through her training under Johnathan Theristan. Ultimately, magic still sought out this particular Lockewood and Lilurah was able to walk the mists, channeling her focused abilities on mending her allies in battle. Through these ventures, the youngest Lockewood was exposed to a world outside of the sheltered upbringing that her father and brother attempted to secure for her. It would seem that no matter what the desired effect was, ultimately, Lilurah would not travel a quiet, peaceful path of existence. She unknowingly shared several familial traits possessed by her father and brother alike which worked in a stark contrast to the training she received at the hands of Johnathan Theristan. In a last ditch effort to channel her temper and dampen any chances of utilizing the arcane, Theristan brought the young Lockewood into battle in an attempt to dissuade her outside interests. However, this too would backfire. Through numerous battles alongside Theristan, Lord Andry Byrne, and their allies; Lilurah found her calling. =Description= ----''"Whatever you are, be a good one."'' This woman is a marriage of both past and present lifestyle; though the latter is far more apparent in recent days than the former. She stands at a height that is overall unimpressive, yet this is a truth that can easily be forgotten with the confidence with which she carries herself in all actions she takes. Possessing a tanned, toned form, it is clear that she is no stranger to physical tasks or being outdoors to take part in them. She carries an earthy scent about her, though the discerning nose would easily detect the smell of rain poppies on her flesh. Her voice is calm, yet commanding. The most striking feature about this woman would be her long black tresses-- wild and untamed in their very nature. They hang well past the middle of her back and are piped through with thin braids and psuedo-dreadlocks tapered off with varying beads and feathers. When not found flying free, the entirety will be in an extremely loose bun at the top of her head. However? Despite her rather uncommon hair; her piercing cerulean gaze is what might be considered her most captivating trait. Overall, her face is quite charming in appearance -- given one is able to spot her without her armor. She possesses prominent cheekbones and a sloped nose, indicative of her heritage and that which she may have left behind for current pursuits. Her armor is befitting the present-day cause though; oft found in robes that are well suited for combat. Her armor is crafted of thick, rare leathers and in the places where cloth is present, the colors are those of exotic jewels. Most conspicuously rests a leather corset, cinching her waist and the belt directly beneath it which plays host to various pouches stuffed with what would appear to be herbs. Armor aside, the final item of note on her person is a rather large staff, wrapped in varying leathers at the grip and ribbons along its length which leads to a series of crafted leaves and a small orb bound by a jade mist. Personality "I like not fair terms and a villain's mind." The woman generally appears to be dissatisfied with her surroundings and speaks accordingly. As of late, her tone matches an oddly cool demeanor she may have with others, to include those she knows well. Whereas she may have been one to work well with others in the past, now she seems to favor following a path she carves out for herself. Her laughter can seemingly be cold and mocking to an outsider and her assertive tone might be unsettling to those that are not familiar to her. Generally, one might describe her as a dominant personality that works hard and takes what she wants out of life. Never is this clearer than on the battlefield, where an unbridled viciousness is on display for all to see. Provided she is caught in the right mood, she still can be rather entertaining to be around. In those times, her voice lifts and can easily serve as a reminder for her once jovial nature. On a rare occasion, those close to her are privy to witness a lowering of her typically standoffish behavior in exchange for that which borders on cavalier and shameless. It would be clear in those times to all around the woman that she does not ever truly abide by the rules of others. Relationships "I've hated them, except in all the places where I loved them half to death." Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Human